


Anticipation

by thisishowwelearntobebrave



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Control, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowwelearntobebrave/pseuds/thisishowwelearntobebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has been a friend through thick and thin, and would do anything you need.  When you decide to take him up on that, and surprise him one evening, what will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Since my Tumblr has recently been taken hostage by the yummy Sebastian Stan, shifting my focus momentarily from my lovely Mr. Hiddleston, this begged to be written. This is dedicated to the lovely hotsouthernstubbornponymess whose enthusiasm encouraged me to write this. Hugs, darlin’! Excuse any mistakes, as they are purely my own, and enjoy...

She waited nervously until she heard the beep and click that signaled the keycard opening the hotel room door. She stood from the sofa and moved toward the middle of the room as she waited for him to come into the living area. “I was thinking we could order pizza and a mov--” his voice faltered as he looked up at her, confusion painting his face. He licked his lips and swallowed nervously as he took in the focused expression on her face. Moving closer to him, she tilted her chin a little, feigning more confidence than she felt. “Are you done for the day?” she asked, softly, to which he nodded. “Is the door locked and secured and there will be no interruptions or distractions?” He moved away and double-checked the door and then deposited his phone and the contents of his jeans pockets on the table before looking back at her expectantly.

She was standing right in front of him then, her blue eyes flitting from his blue eyes to his bee-stung mouth and back as she spoke: “You said you wouldn’t push me. You said when I was ready that it was all in my control…” He nodded, his voice low and breathy, “I meant every word.” She nodded, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt and tugging it up. “Arms up…” He obediently lifted them and she slid the shirt up as far as she could reach before he took over and finished, dropping it to the floor at his feet. He started to reach for her, but she stepped back, one delicate finger stretched out at him. “Uh-uh...nope. Shoes and socks off.” She waited until he had done that and moved back in front of him, filling his vision with only her. She was wearing one of the fluffy, white robes the hotel furnished, her long red hair up in a clip off of her neck. He could smell her body wash--sweet, like grapes--and he knew she must’ve just showered. The ends of her hair were still slightly damp and curling, too. Glancing down, he could see her legs and feet were bare, but he didn’t know what, if anything, she wore under the robe. The thought of that made him groan softly, his jeans becoming increasingly snug.

He went to reach for her again, and she shook her head as she moved in very close to him, her voice soft and low. “You will keep your hands at your sides until I say so, and for the next little while, the only sounds I want to hear from you are moans, sighs, and my name.” At this last bit, his eyes fluttered shut and he visibly shuddered, biting his bottom lip hard, his control already breaking, and she had only just barely touched him so far. He opened his eyes, and looked down at her and nodded his consent, fighting the trembling that already was taking hold in anticipation of what she would do next. Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss over his heart, moving to his left shoulder and repeating the process. She continued, kissing and moving, only touching him with her mouth, until she stood behind him. His hands were fisted at his sides, his back straight, every muscle in his body taut as a bow string in expectation of her next touch. “You’re so tense, Sebastian. Relax…” Her hands were hot on his shoulders, her fingers stroking and digging into the knotted muscles as she slid her thumbs down either side of his spine.

When she reached his shoulder blades, her mouth was back on him again, hot and wet, her breath sending shivers racing through him. She nipped sharply at his right shoulder blade, drawing a gasp and a moan from him as her tongue soothed the spot before moving to the other side and doing it again. Sebastian licked his dry lips and swallowed audibly as she moved closer to him, pressing her front against his back. He could feel her full breasts flattened at his back, the fluffy texture of the robe tickling at his bare skin, and he ached to feel her against him without any barriers between them. He was brought out of his musings by the feel of her hands sliding around from his back to his ribs and finally resting just below his sternum, her nails gently raking up and down his abdomen. He couldn’t stop the moans from spilling over then, and he wanted to beg her to please let him touch her, to please not stop, but he had promised this was for her and she was in charge. Her hands slid down, fingers barely grazing the skin at his waistband, teasing just underneath the denim, drawing a hitched breath from him, before slipping to his belt and making quick work of it. She pulled it free of the loops and dropped it to join his other clothes already in a growing pile at his feet. Stepping back in front of him, she reached out and hooked a finger into one of his belt loops and tugged him after her as she walked toward the bedroom. Once she had seated him at the end of the King-sized bed, she stepped away and turned to face him.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her, his hands flexing and relaxing against the red comforter under him. She slowly lifted her hands and tugged at the loose ends of the belt that held the robe closed. Once it was undone, she released the ends to fall against her still-covered thighs. The fabric parted just a little and Sebastian licked his lips again and bit back another moan at the flash of red satin and black lace he could see peeking out behind the open lapels of her robe. “I know your favorite colors are black and red, and I’ve been waiting all day to show you this.” He had a feeling she meant more than just the lingerie. His breathing went into overdrive at the thought of her shopping for just the right thing, her face pink with embarrassment, her shy glances around her to make sure no one was watching her. His eyes had glazed over for a moment, and he was lost in his imagination until her voice brought him back. “I hope you like it…” She pulled open the robe and let it fall into a fluffy, white puddle at her feet, her eyes on his, her hands fluttering nervously against her stomach, obviously fighting the urge to cover herself. He couldn’t make his brain work, his mouth struggling to find just the right thing to say, and he’d apparently paused too long, because her gaze was faltering and she started to reach for the robe when he finally spoke. “You look so fucking beautiful. I love it.” Her smile was so bright, it could’ve powered a city, and her cheeks still flushed pink as she smoothed her hands over the satin and stepped forward, doing a little turn so he could see the back, too. “Fuck, I want to touch you so badly right now!” His voice dripped desperation, his timbre pitched low and husky and his eyes darkened to storm-clouds of desire as they slid up to hers.

Moving to stand between his spread knees, she reached up to unclip her hair, letting the fiery waves tumble over her shoulders. He leaned in and breathed deeply at the valley between her breasts, his eyes rolling as he did so. She tangled her fingers in his hair, loving the feel of his breath against her skin, but when he turned to press his open mouth to the top of her right breast, she tugged him back. “Naughty, naughty, Bas. Wait your turn.” At her gentle scolding and her cute little pet name for him, his full lips curled up into a playful smirk. “Vixen.” he said, his eyes dancing with mischief. Still tugging on his hair, she leaned down and kissed him, both of them moaning at the contact. The kiss was full of excited energy, heated breath, slick flickers of tongue. Catching his bottom lip between her teeth gently, she broke the kiss and pulled back to look at him. His tongue teasingly slid across the kiss-swollen flesh as he watched her with glassy eyes. She moved to press a kiss just below his stubbled jaw, sliding her way down his neck to his left collarbone, her tongue flicking into the dip of it, drawing another frustrated groan from him before she moved away again. Placing her hands on his denim-clad thighs, she could feel them jump and tense as she slid to the floor before him. Her eyes trailed a wicked path down his body to settle on his very obvious erection twitching behind its denim prison. She noticed from her periphery that his hands had begun that flexing and relaxing thing again, and she could hardly control the fluttery feeling in her belly at the thought of finally getting to feel them on her. He’d hugged her plenty of times since they met, even kissed her cheek or her temple, but that was as a friend, not a lover. 

Scooting back a bit on her haunches, she spoke again, ordering him to stand and strip away the rest of his clothes. His hands were visibly shaking, and it took him a couple of tries to get the buttons all undone on the buttonfly jeans, but he finally did and he hurriedly slid them off and kicked them aside, sighing in relief as his cock finally sprung free of its confinement. His cock was gorgeous; thick, long, and uncut, throbbing and jumping as it gently curved up and away from his body. He watched her as she bent toward him, tilting her head to the side and ducking to run her wet, open mouth along the under side of his shaft, mouthing and pulling softly at the foreskin as she moved from base to tip, wrenching a soft cry from him. “Please…” That one word from him held so much need she couldn’t torture him any longer, and she took the head of him into her hot mouth and wrapped her hand around him as she suckled and stroked him steadily. Sebastian thought his knees were going to buckle and his eyelids fluttered and his mouth hung open as he tried to stop himself from swaying. Groans and curses in English and Romanian tumbled freely from his lips as her lips and tongue and fingers worked at his cock. “So good, sweetheart, so fucking good…” he moaned, his voice breathy, his chest rising and falling with every intake and exhale. Pulling away from his length with a slick pop, her hand still sliding and tugging and stroking, she looked up at him, her eyes bright and shining, she said the words he needed: “Let go, Bas...come for me, baby.” His hands moved of their own volition, tangling gently in her hair as she returned her hot mouth to suck harder, her tongue slithering against the underside of his cock, her fingers squeezing just a little tighter as they stroked. He tried to keep his eyes on her, but he couldn’t, and his head fell back at the familiar tingling at the base of his spine, his eyes falling shut and his hands pulling her just a little bit closer as his hips rolled and thrusted and flexed. “Oh, yes, baby…” his voice pitched just a little bit higher and he was grunting a little, his words coming out rough between gritted teeth, “Fuck...fuck, I’m gonna c-cum!” He couldn’t stop the roar that left him then, his fingers tight against her skull, his hips stuttering and his cock dancing on her tongue as he emptied himself deep in her throat. She greedily swallowed everything he gave her, gently sucking as she pulled back, his softening flesh slipping from her swollen lips.

Realizing he still had his fingers wrapped in her hair, he let go and his knees finally gave as he joined her on the floor. He was still gasping for air, his skin slick with sweat, his head drooping against his chest, and she cradled him close to her, pressing kisses into his damp hair. They sat there, leaning against one another for a long moment, the only sound was breathing and the faint noise of traffic outside. She began to giggle softly, and Sebastian raised his head to look at her, his brow furrowed in curiosity. “So, I guess you really liked it, then, huh, Bas?” He couldn’t help it, and he chuckled, too, the laughter bubbling up and joining hers as he wrapped his arms around her. After the giggles subsided, his eyes locked onto hers, and the tension began to build in the space between them. She could feel it crackling like sinuous, little tongues of invisible lightning dancing against her breath, her heart the accompanying thunder it created. His kiss stole her breath, then, his tongue dancing and curling inside her mouth, his hands sliding and pulling her closer to him. He maneuvered them up and onto the bed, stretching his body over hers and settling between her open thighs. She couldn’t stop the rocking motions of her hips as his mouth slid down to that spot where her neck and shoulder met and he sucked bruises into her skin. One hand slid beneath her, deftly unhooking the closure of the chemise, the other hand found its way down to her left thigh and began climbing up to the front of her soaked panties. Finding the wetness, he grunted, his cock thumping against her as his fingers slid inside and drifted up her wet slit. “Baby, you’re drenched! Is this for me?” “Always for you, Bas.” Her eyes were fixed on him, so full of passion and need that it stole the air from his lungs and his heart galloped painfully inside his chest.

He didn’t waste any more time in getting her as naked as he was, settling again between her thighs and pressing the tip of his cock against her slick folds. Both of them moaned in pleasure as he slid deep into the heat of her and came to a stop, resting his forehead on hers for a minute. Slowly, he began to move, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in, setting a steady rhythm as he caught her mouth with his again. Rising onto his knees, he pulled her up astride him in the middle of the bed, one hand on the back of her neck, the other at the small of her back as he bucked his hips against hers. She started to roll her hips, her body undulating faster and faster as he met her every downward stroke with a thrust of his own. He opened his mouth over her left breast, his tongue licking the sweat off her skin before he flicked the tip of it against her pierced nipple, carefully playing with the ring. He could feel her walls rippling around his cock and he pulled her head down to look in her eyes. “Yes, beautiful girl, that’s it. I can feel how close you are. Don’t hold it back, baby...give it to me.” He pushed and pulled her hips faster and harder, his cock throbbing with anticipation as he felt the trembling start in her thighs, her hands fisting in his hair. “You’re almost there, _printesa mea_! Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop, baby!” He locked eyes with her, grunting and moaning, his heart thumping madly as he fucked her harder and harder, his muscles straining with exertion. Her eyes went wide, the trembling nonstop as she clutched at him, her fingers pulling painfully at his hair, her voice rising and rising unrestrained from her kiss-swollen mouth. Blue on blue, their eyes fixed on each other, mirroring the wonder at both of them standing together on that precipice, bodies locked in stillness for that long slow-motion second, the breath stolen from their lungs as the ground fell suddenly from under them and then they were falling, twirling, dancing in spirals of white-hot pleasure against the stars, fingers scrabbling and grabbing and voices wrecked from shouting at the ink-stained sky, singing a chorused harmony to the moon.

She didn’t know how long they had lain there, locked in each others’ arms, but she opened her eyes when she felt him press a kiss to her hair, and she could feel the rumble of his words against her cheek. Surely she misheard him? Raising her head, she met his eyes, a look of confusion in hers. He repeated the words, his fingers cupping her cheek, his thumb smoothing over her temple. “I love you. I’ve wanted to say it for so long now, and I didn’t want it to be earlier because I didn’t want you to think I was only saying it because we had sex, and…” She smiled, then, her eyes shining with unshed tears, as she answered him, “I love you, too, Bas. _Inima mea iti apartine_.” His smile shone brighter than the sun as he leaned in and kissed her, his lips and tongue painting love letters against hers, more potent and sweeter than any his words could have voiced.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Ok, this is what has been bouncing around in my head, and it had to be let free. Please forgive the bad Romanian translations, as I found them by Google search, and hope they are accurate. printesa mea= my princess; Inima mea iti apartine= my heart belongs to you


End file.
